


Silk

by naega_star



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, brief mention of sexual content, i get bored at work and this happens, inspired by that vogue cover and some edits i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: "We deserve luxury" aka silk sheets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why do people keep letting me write things?

“This seems like overkill,” Jongdae says flatly as he watches his boyfriend throw a pack of silky blue sheets in their cart before peering at the shelves for the matching pillowcases.

“We upgraded to a Queen now that we live together—we need new linens!” Baekhyun chirps, letting out a soft “a-ha!” as he spots the pillowcases and adds them to their haul.

Jongdae just sighs fondly as Baekhyun pushes the cart along. He doesn’t think he’ll actually change Baekhyun’s mind but remarks all the same, “the cotton ones that cost less would probably be just fine.”

Baekhyun stops then, turning to look at Jongdae with a slightly offended look. “We have a _real_ apartment now...we deserve _luxury_.” Jongdae holds back a giggle as Baekhyun turns back around, resigning himself to living the “luxurious” life his boyfriend has planned for them.

***

After having their first dinner in their new place(ramen), and testing out their new shower (perfect fit for two, ideal for blowjobs), they outfit their bed with the new silk sheets.

Jongdae’s about to climb in when he realizes Baekhyun did _not_ throw on a t-shirt and boxers as he had, and is ready to get into bed naked.

“Are we going for Round 2?” Jongdae asks, laughing when Baekhyun yawns in reply.

“I’m preparing to fully appreciate the silk. Go ahead, strip down and prepare to feeeeeeeeel,” Baekhyun says as he burrows into the sheets.

Jongdae shrugs and follows suit, throwing off his sleep clothes and turning off the light before climbing in. A few moments of silence pass before he murmurs “ok...you were right about the silk.”

Baekhyun’s sleepy “told you so” is the last thing Jongdae hears before drifting into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it comments/kudos are appreciated.


End file.
